Movies and Video Games
Movies The X-Men series earned exactly $1,536,126,243 altogether worldwide, making it the 17th highest-grossing film series ever. X-Men (2000) earned exactly $296,339,527 worldwide. Budget: 75 million. X2: X-Men United (2003) earned exactly $407,711,549 worldwide. Budget: 110 million. X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) earned exactly $459,359,555 worldwide. Budget: 210 million. X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) earned exactly $373,062,569 worldwide. Budget: 150 million. 'Cast' X-Men Wolverine = Hugh Jackman/Troye Sivan (young Wolverine) Storm = Halle Berry Cyclops = James Marsden/Tim Pocock (young Cyclops) Phoenix = Framke Janssen Professor Xavier = Patrick Stewart Rogue = Anna Paquin Nightcrawler = Alan Cumming Iceman = Shawn Ashmore Colossus = Daniel Cudmore Shadowcat = Ellen Page Beast = Kelsey Grammar Angel = Ben Foster Magneto and the Brotherhood Magneto = Ian McKellen Mystique = Rebecca Romijn Sabretooth = Tyler Mane/Liev Screiber (past Sabretooth)/Michael James Olsen (young Sabretooth) Toad = Ray Park Pyro = Aaron Stanford Juggernaut = Vinnie Jones Multiple Man = Eric Dane Team X (excluding Wolverine and Sabretooth) William Stryker = Brian Cox/Danny Huston (past Stryker) Deadpool = Ryan Reynolds Agent Zero/Maverick = Daniel Henney Blob = Kevin Durand Wraith = Will.i.am Bolt = Dominic Monoghan Other Lady Deathstrike = Kelly Hu Mastermind = Michael Reid McKay Gambit = Taylor Kitsch Silverfox = Lynn Collins Senator Kelly = Bruce Davison President 1 (X-Men) = David Black President 2 (X2: X-Men United) = Cotter Smith President 3 (X-Men: The Last Stand) = Michael Murphy 'Movie Profiles' 'X-Men' 6/10 'Critics: 8/10 Nickname(s): ''X-Men 1. Description: This is the first movie in the X-Men series. Year: 2000. Director: Bryan Singer. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Halle Berry (Storm), Patrick Stewart (Professor Xavier) and Ian McKellen (Magneto). Number of action scenes: 1 (Battle at Liberty Island). Action scene meter: 6/10. Summary: Wolverine joins the X-Men when Rogue is captured by Magneto and the Brotherhood. Wolverine, a mutant with healing powers and a dog tag, is found searching for his past when he finds Rogue, a young woman who actually talks to him and they begin to become friends. They eventually are found by Storm and Cyclops, mutants who bring them to the X-Mansion, a mutant school owned by another mutant, Professor Xavier. Rogue is invited to the classes they have there. The Professor offers Wolverine a spot in the X-Men, a mutant team that has Storm, Cyclops, Phoenix and him. Wolverine accepts. He also developed a crush on Phoenix, despite Cyclops being her boyfriend. Rogue is eventually captured and Wolverine is the first one to want to rescue her from the clutches of Magneto and his team, the Brotherhood, which he eventually succeeds, but with the price of nearly getting killed himself. Then at the very end of the movie, he leaves to find more about his past, but not before he tells her he'll be back for his dog tag which he gives her. '''X2: X-Men United 9/10 'Critics: 9/10 Nickname(s): ''X-Men 2. Description: This is the sequel to the X-Men (2000) movie and is the second in the X-Men series. Year: 2003. Director: Bryan Singer. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Halle Berry (Storm), Ian McKellen (Magneto) and Brian Cox (Stryker). Number of action scenes: 4 (Nightcrawler in the Whitehouse, X-Mansion Invasion, Mystique vs Stryker's army, Wolverine vs Lady Deathstrike). Action scene meter: 8/10. Summary: The X-Men, Magneto and Mystique (the two surviving Brotherhood) now have a mutual enemy with mutant-hating army operative William Stryker, as he tries to kill every mutant in the world. The X-Men team up with Magneto and the Brotherhood to stop an army general from killing mutants. Wolverine returns to the X-Mansion after finding nothing about his past, just as William Stryker, an army general and a mutant hater, puts his plan in motion. He steals blueprints of Cerebro, Professor Xavier's special machine that tracks people down, then he makes an exact copy. The only difference is that it kills mutants around the world, not track them. Meanwhile, the X-Men find a mutant called Nightcrawler and he joins the X-Men. Then the X-Men reluctantly team up with Magneto and the Brotherhood to stop Stryker's evil plot. They find Stryker's base and Wolverine kills Lady Deathstrike, Stryker's right-hand woman (ironically, a mutant) in a fight and saving all the mutants in the world. They also just manage to escape the base. However, the X-Men mourn the loss of Phoenix, who sacrificed herself to save the X-Men from a flood during the escape from Stryker's base. However, just before the Credits, it shows the place where Phoenix sacrificed herself, which is now a lake, and shows a whirlpool, indicating that Phoenix is still alive. '''X-Men: The Last Stand 7/10 'Critics: 6/10' Nickname(s): X-Men 3. Description: This is the sequel to the X2: X-Men United (2003) movie and is the third in the X-Men series. Year: 2006. Director: Brett Ratner. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Halle Berry (Storm), Ian McKellen (Magneto) and Framke Janssen (Dark Phoenix). Number of action scenes: 3 (Battle at Jean Grey/Phoenix's house, Wolverine vs Spike, the Battle of Alcatraz). Action scene meter: 9/10. Summary: As Wolverine and Storm are the only X-Men left, they get more members to stop Magneto and the Brotherhood from killing the President. Cyclops goes to the place where Phoenix died and finds out that she lived. It then goes into detail about how she survived and that her split-personality, Dark Phoenix has returned. Then (Dark) Phoenix kills Cyclops and Professor Xavier accidentally, then joins Magneto and the Brotherhood, after being convinced that they will help her control her powers. At the same time the President is developing a cure for the mutant gene. However, Magneto and the Brotherhood (including Dark Phoenix now), thinking that killing the President will stop the cure from being given out, attacks the facility where it is being made; but Wolverine and Storm (Phoenix, Professor Xavier, Nightcrawler quit the team and Cyclops are gone) goes to stop them, getting mutants Colossus, Iceman, Beast and Shadowcat to join the New X-Men. Eventually, the New X-Men manage to defeat the Brotherhood and stop them from killing the President and his army. During all this, Wolverine has to kill (Dark) Phoenix, which ends the fighting. Magneto is then stabbed with a dart with "the cure" by Beast and loses his powers. However, just before the Credits, he is shown making a metal chess piece vibrate secretly. 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' 6/10 'Critics: 4/10' Nickname(s): X-Men Origins or Wolverine. Description: This is not a sequel to X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), but a prequel. It is the fourth in the X-Men series. Year: 2009. Director: Gavin Hood. Cast: Hugh Jackman (Wolverine), Liev Schreiber (Sabretooth), Danny Huston (Stryker) and Taylor Kitsch (Gambit). Number of action scenes: 7 (Team X in Africa, Wolverine vs Sabretooth Round 1, Wolverine vs Agent Zero and vehicles, Wolverine vs the Blob, Wraith vs Sabretooth/Wolverine vs Sabretooth Round 2/ Wolverine vs Gambit, Nuclear Reactor Fight). Action scene meter: 7/10. Summary: After the murder of Wolverine's girlfriend, Wolverine and Sabretooth become greatest enemies. After Wolverine quits a mutant team called Team X (the leader of the group was Stryker, from X2), he falls in love with Silverfox, only to find that 6 years later she is killed by Sabretooth, his step-brother. He finds Sabretooth but they get into a fight, injuring Wolverine badly. Stryker later comes when Wolverine is consious and gives Wolverine a dog tag which is shown in the other X-Men movies. He also inserts a special metal subtance called Adamantium into Wolverine's body. Wolverine escapes, meets old friend Wraith and aquaintance the Blob, and finds a mutant called Gambit, who takes him to an island where Stryker and Sabretooth are hiding. Wolverine finds Stryker and Sabretooth, finding out that his wife is not actually dead. She and Sabretooth were actually spies and agents for Stryker. Sabretooth had killed members of Team X, just before he "killed" Wolverine's wife. It had all been an act. Wolverine's wife reveals herself, then admits she's a mutant, like him. She has the power of persuasion as long as she's touching them. Angry, Wolverine knocks Sabretooth out, then runs into a mutant called Weapon XI, aka Deadpool. They get into a fight, with the help of the recovered Sabretooth (who decided to turn against Stryker), then chops his head off. Then afterwards, Wolverine gets shot by Stryker in the brain, wiping out his memory. He then wonders off the island with his dog tag, not knowing where it came from or who made it for him, not knowing anything about himself. NOTE: To read the movie's storyline in a lot more detail, go to the X-Men Origins: Wolverine page. NOTE: To read the movie's plot holes and goofs, go to the X-Men Origins: Wolverine page. '(Upcoming Movies)' X-Men: First Class (2011): ''It would show Professor Xavier becoming a professor and taking in the first X-Men - like Beast and Havok. The movie will also show him becoming enemies with Magneto and will also involve the Hellfire Club. Wolverine will not be in it. It is set in 1963 and before X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Directed by Matthew Vaughn (''Kick-Ass) and produced by Bryan Singer (X-Men and X2: X-Men United). The Wolverine (2012): ''This is most likely not a sequel to ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Hugh Jackman will return and the movie will most likely be set in Japan and could be set after X-Men Origins: Wolverine. The popular Darren Aronofsky (The Wrestler, Black Swan) quit as the director in March, 2011. It is still being decided who will direct it. Deadpool (2012): This has no relation to'' X-Men Origins: Wolverine although Ryan Renolds will most likely return. Video Games '''X2: X-Men United: Wolverine's Revenge' (There are two versions of the game. The normal version is on the PlayStation 2, X-Box, Gamecube and PC. The GameBoy Advance version is on the GameBoy Advance obviously). This game came out in 2003. This game is loosely based on the movie X2: X-Men United (2003). The game is nothing got to do with the movie. It is based on the comics. You can only use Wolverine. The main villain(s) is/are Lady Deathstrike. The PlayStation 2, X-Box, Gamecube and PC version is rated T. The GameBoy Advanced version is rated PG. Mark Hamill (aka Luke Skywalker from Star Wars: Episode VI - A New Hope 1977, Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back 1980 and Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi 1983. He is also the voice of the Joker in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum 2009!) voices Wolverine and Gwendoline Yeo voices Lady Deathstrike. X-Men Legends (There is only one version of the game). This game came out in 2004. This game is not based on any movie. This game is based on the comics. You can use Wolverine, Storm, Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, Colossus, Beast, Phoenix, Iceman, Jubilee, Magma, Psylocke and Rogue. The main villain(s) is/are Magneto, Mystique and Sabretooth. It is on PlayStation 2, X-Box and Gamecube version and is rated T. Steven Blum (the voice of Deadpool in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine game) voices Wolverine, Cheryl Carter voices Storm, Patrick Stewart (the actual Professor Xavier from the X-Men movies) voices Professor Xavier again, Robin Atkins Downes voices Cyclops, Scott MacDonald voices Gambit, Dee Bradley Baker voices Nightcrawler, Bobby Holliday voices Emma Frost, Earl Boen voices Colossus, Richard Doyle voices Beast, Leigh Allyn Baker voices Phoenix, Darren Scott voices Iceman, Danica McKellar voices Jubilee, Cree Summer voices Magma, Masasa Moyo voices Psylocke, Erin Matthews voices Rogue, Tony Jay voices Magneto, Grey DeLisle voices Mystique and Peter Lurie voices Sabretooth. X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse (There is only one version of the game). This game came out in 2005. This game is not based on any movie. It is the sequel to the X-Men Legends game. This game is based on the comics. You can use Wolverine, Storm, Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Phoenix, Iceman, Rogue, Bishop, Juggernaut, Magneto, Scarlet Witch, Sunfire and Toad. The main villain(s) is/are Apocalypse. It is on PlayStation 2, X-Box, Gamecube and PSP and is rated T. Steven Blum (the voice of Deadpool in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine game and the voice of Wolverine again in the X-Men Legends game) voices Wolverine again, Dawnn Lewis voices Storm, Patrick Stewart (the actual Professor Xavier from the X-Men movies) voices Professor Xavier again, Josh Keaton voices Cyclops, Scott McDonald voices Gambit again, Dee Bradley Baker voices Nightcrawler again, Bobby Holliday voices Emma Frost again, Jim Ward voices Colossus, Richard Doyle voices Beast again, Leigh Allyn Baker voices Phoenix again, James Arnold Taylor (the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi in the animated Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2008 movie and the voice of Ratchet in the Ratchet and Clank games except Ratchet and Clank 2002!) voices Iceman, Caterine Taylor voices Rogue, Khary Payton voices Bishop, John Di Maggio voices Juggernaut, Richard Green voices Magneto, Jennifer Hale voices Scarlet Witch, James Sie voices Sunfire, Armin Shimerman voices Toad and Richard McGonagle voices Apocalypse. X-Men: The Official Game (There are three versions of the game. The normal version is on the PlayStation 2, X-Box, X-Box 360, Gamecube and PC. The DS version is on the DS obviously. The GameBoy Advanced version is on the GameBoy Advanced again). This game came out in 2006. This game is based on the movie X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). The game is set in-between X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand, which explains Nightcrawler's disappearance in X-Men: The Last Stand. You can use Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Iceman on the PlayStation 2, X-Box, X-Box 360 and Gamecube version. You can use Wolverine, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Iceman on the GameBoy Advanced version. You can use Wolverine, Colossus, Iceman and Magneto on the DS version. The main villain(s) is/are Sabretooth. The PlayStation 2, X-Box, X-Box 360, Gamecube and PC version is rated T. The DS and GameBoy Advanced version is rated PG. Hugh Jackman (the actual Wolverine from the X-Men movies) voices Wolverine again, Alan Cumming (the actual Nightcrawler from X-Men 2, 2003) voices Nightcrawler again, Shawn Ashmore (the actual Iceman from the X-Men movies) voices Iceman again, Patrick Stewart (the actual Professor Xavier from the X-Men movies) voices Professor Xavier again and Tyler Mane (the actual Sabretooth from X-Men 2000) voices Sabretooth again. X-Men Origins: Wolverine (There are four versions of the game. The Uncaged version is on the PlayStation 3, X-Box 360 and PC. The normal version is on the PlayStation 2 and Wii. The PSP version is on the PSP obviously. The DS version is on the DS again). This game came out in 2009. This game is based on the movie X-Men Origins Wolverine (2009). This is the first X-Men game that uses the movie-that-it-is-based-on's storyline. You can only use Wolverine. The main villain(s) is/are Sabretooth, Deadpool and Stryker. The PlayStation 3, X-Box 360 and PC version is rated M. The PlayStation 2, Wii and PSP version is rated T. The DS version is rated T. Hugh Jackman (the actual Wolverine from the X-Men movies) voices Wolverine again, Liev Schreiber (the actual Sabretooth from X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2009) voices Sabretooth again, Dave Florek voices Stryker and Steven Blum (the voice of Wolverine in the X-Men Legends games) voices Deadpool. '(X-Men Destiny)' This game is coming out in 2011 and is meant to be about choice.